The Story of 'Take Back the Night'
by EpicBudderSword178
Summary: Everyone who watches minecraft parodys has most likely seen CaptainSparklez new parody, Take Back the Night. This is my version of it in story mode. the story is rated T because there will be a couple of goryish scenes. This is a three-shot story. P.S. I have had over 100 people read my story but only 2 reviews! The peeps need to review or else I will leave more cliffhangers!
1. Chapter 1: Alone

**Hey doods! I decided to write a three-shot of captainsparklez parody, Take Back the Night. Post in the reviews how much you like that parody! I also decided that the main dood in the video's name should be Aiden. He just looks like an Aiden to me. What do you think?**

* * *

"_Where is my mommy, where's my daddy? I need them. Daddy left when the monster blew up. Is he coming back to find us? Is that mommy next to me? Why is she not moving. Mommy, wake up! I need you mommy. Why do I feel tired? I'm going to close my eyes now."_

* * *

"What the nether happened here?" the first villager, Bob, wondered aloud.

"Well obviously, this was the kingdom that the mobs destroyed. But the mystery is, how? The guards were the best ever and the gate and walls was heavily protected." the second villager, Luke, answered.

There were three villagers in total. The third villager was carrying the back pack to bring back stuff for the village.

The village leader sent them to look for more supplies and possible survivors. He really doubted there would be survivors though.

They get to the top of the stairs and they walk into the ruins of the castle. The damage was more devastating than they thought.

While two of the villagers are sifting through the rubble for anything salvageable, the third one, Joe, looks over at a pile of blocks three feet away from him. He sees the purple cloth of a dress sticking out of the pile of rubble.

He runs over to the cloth and pulls some rubble off the body. He is very saddened by what he sees.

The body of a woman which is badly deformed and bloody. Joe then notices a smashed crown lying beside the woman's body.

"_She was the queen." _Joe thinks, kneeling down in respect of the fallen queen.

He lowers his head and notices another small body next to the queen. The body shifts slightly.

"GUYS, GET OVER HERE! THERE IS A SURVIVOR!" Joe screams for the others.

Luke and Bob run over and start to help pull the rubble off the small person but Luke spots the deformed queen and runs over to a corner away from the others to throw up.

By the time Luke is done, Joe has the bag on his back and Bob is carrying the child. A little boy.

The child needs help so they run to their horses and jump on. Then they race as fast as they can to the village so the medicine man can help the young boy.

* * *

"How old is he?" the medicine man asked, mixing a poultice for the boy to take.

"We don't know. He woke up about half way here and he hasn't spoken ever since." Bob answered.

The medicine man strokes his chin, "Hm, I'll try."

He walks into the room that the child is in, siting on a table.

"Here, this will help your wounds to heal." the medicine man explains, "How old are you?

The boy looks down at his shoes, "I'm 5 years old."

"And what is your name?" The medicine man asks.

"My name is Aiden." the little boy keeps staring at his shoes.

The little boy looks up and looks into the eyes of the man in front of him.

"Where is my mommy?" Aiden asks innocently.

"Aiden, listen to me. How would you like to stay with me and become my student?" the medicine man asks.

"Ok, but what should I call you?" Aiden asks.

"You should call me Sensei." the man responds. "Now you need to rest. I have work for you to do tomorrow."

"Wait, where is my mommy?!" Aiden tearfully asks.

"Go to sleep, Aiden." Sensei responds, closing the door.

_"I want my mommy..."_ Aiden quietly says in his mind, crying himself to sleep.

* * *

**Sensei is not the coolest man. I would have typed nicest there but nice actually means arrogant. Anyways, tell me what you think Aiden's name should be in the reviews! Please follow, favorite, and review! Remember, there are only two more chapters but I will not be deleting this story when its done. Bless your face but if you sneezed while reading this then bless you! Epic out!**


	2. Chapter 2: Training

**Hey guys! New chappie! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

* * *

Aiden's POV

I opened my eyes and jerked up, the memories from yesterday flooded over me. I knew my mommy was dead but I didn't want to accept it.

Where is daddy? Is he dead too? Then Sensei walks in.

"I have something for you." He says to me.

I get up and walk outside with my guardian. Tied to a fence pole outside the building is a foal.

"Do you want him?" Sensei asks me. I nod my head vigorously. Sensei laughs.

"Well he is your responsibility and you have to take care of him."

And I did. Everyday for the next week I stayed with Sensei. He taught me how to farm and craft. Then one day he put a large backpack on my back and said we were going somewhere special.

We walked for hours and I was carrying everything.

By the time we finally got there, I was exhausted.

Sensei grabbed the bag and pulled it off of me. He then pulled out two sticks.

"I am going to teach you swordplay. Swords are weapons. They are not toys. Do you understand?" Sensei sternly asked me.

I quickly nodded my head.

"Good," He said, handing me one of the sticks, "now hit me."

"I don't want to hurt you…" I responded in my small voice, looking down at the stick in my hand.

"I doubt you can. I've been hit with much worse." He tells me, grimacing as he was remembering a bad wound.

I shrug and pull back the stick then hit him with it. It didn't do much. It just basically bounced back. Then Sensei moves over to me and shows me how to do basic stances. I copy him jerkily as he flows through the stances.

* * *

7 Years Later

Sensei and I go to our special training grounds everyday from the crack of dawn to sunset.

Sensei and I are working on my hand to hand combat. He dodges all of my punches and kicks. Then I throw a full power punch and he completely dodges and trips me.

Where I fell, the floor wasn't very sturdy. I fell down the hole while Sensei threw a rope down another and slid down.

He lit a torch and we noticed some drawings on the walls. They looked like me.

"Sensei, is that me?" I ask, running a hand on the drawing.

"I believe it is." Sensei answered, putting a hand on my shoulder. "You are destined for something great, Aiden."

* * *

6 Years Later

Sensei hasn't been letting up on me a bit ever since we started training. He got even harder after we saw the cave drawing. It's like he knows that something is going to happen soon.

"Keep your form!"

"Do it again!"

"Don't let up!"

These are the things he's yelling at me constantly. But today is different. We are using iron swords and he has been quiet ever since we started. He is concentrating a lot. We have been clashing swords for almost half an hour now. Matching each other's moves, trying to send the other's sword flying.

I finally get in just the right stance and knock Sensei's sword away from him.

"Good, job Aiden. I believe you are ready." Sensei nods approvingly.

The sun started to set, so we gather our things and headed home.

We were at the crest of the hill that overlooks the village. But something was terribly wrong.

"THE VILLAGE IS ON FIRE!"

* * *

**ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! NOOOOOOOOOOO! Go check out my other stories and follow, favorite, and review! Bless your face! If you sneezed while reading this then bless you! EPIC OUT!**


End file.
